Binan Sailor Moon Love!
by Designer101
Summary: The Battle Lovers in Sailor Moon's plot. Cute High Earth Defence Club Love! and Sailor Moon have plenty in common, so this was inevitable.


**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: Yes, I know this idea has been imagined by every magical girl genre fan, but since ** ** has a lack of bouei-bu crossover fanfictions, I thought I'd make the first one. **

** This story will be following the Sailor Moon manga and Sailor Moon Crystal plotline for the most part and may have small adjustments made to some characters, but will try to stay as accurate to that as possible. However I do not own Sailor Moon or Cute High Earth Defense Club Love! as they belong to their respective owners. Now on to the story! **

"Wow, looks like Battle Lover V has done it again!" Mrs. Hakone looked at the newspaper in hand, talking about the local superhero Sailor V, a boy with pink hair who fought crime in a sailor suit.

"My son isn't a thing like him." Mrs. Hokone continued, realizing that her son Hokone Yumoto was still sleeping. "Yumoto! It's already after 8 o'clock" the woman yelled out to her younger son.

Hearing his mother's words, Yumoto leaped out his bed.

"Oh No!" The boy began screaming in panic. "I'm going to be late!"

"My name is Hokone Yumoto. I'm fifteen years old and in the ninth grade." Yumoto's inner monologue begins as the boy in question rushed out the door on his way to school. "Even though I don't like to admit it, I'm a bit over affectionate."

"Why do mornings have to be so annoying! I don't wanna go to school! " The boy complained before tripping on an unknown object. "Ouch! I must have stepped on something."

The boy looked down and noticed the object he had tripped over was a strange pink wombat.

"No way! I tripped over a wombat?!" The blonde yelled in disbelief. "It's a pink wombat, he looks hurt. Maybe it's because I stepped on him."

"You're so cute." The boy leaned to kiss the head of the injured creature. "I just want to cuddle you so badly."

The wombat wasn't happy with the boy's action however. The wombat used it hands to try to hit the face of the boy who had shown affection towards him.

"Why the hell are you hitting me like that?!" Yumoto yelled, noticing a band-aid on the creature's side. "What's that? Do you want me to take off your band-aid?"

Assuming it was what the wombat wanted, Yumoto ripped the band- aid off the wombat's side, revealing a heart-shaped bald spot.

The creature leaped out of Yumoto's hands, landing on the wall on the right of him.

"Oh no!" Yumoto suddenly yelled out, realizing the amount of time he had wasted. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to get in so much trouble."

The boy sprinted towards his school, hoping that he wouldn't get another punishment from his teacher, Mr. Tawarayama.

* * *

"Hokone Yumoto!" Mr. Tawarayama yelled as Yumoto attempted to enter classroom 1-3. "Are you late again?"

Yumoto cringed hearing his teacher's yell. It wasn't long until the man made him stand in the hallway as punishment for his behavior.

"This sucks!" Yumoto complained as he stood out in the hall. "I'm so hungry."

Yumoto began to open one of the bentos made for his lunch.

"I guess I'll eat now since I went without breakfast." Yumoto giggled, taking out one of the many rice balls in his lunch.

Before Yumoto could take his first bite, he heard the door slam open in front of him.

"Mr. Yumoto! What do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Tawarayama yelled at the boy, holding up a graded exam paper marked with the number thirty. "It's because of shenanigans like this that you end up getting terrible exam scores!"

"But I hate english…" Yumoto complained

"Hey Yumoto! How did you do on your test?" Yumoto was approached by the nerdy boy, Kinosaki Kou.

"I can't believe you Yumoto!" Kou was interrupted by Yumoto's good friend Megawa Rui. "How could you eat your lunch super early like that? It's so unsophisticated!"

"I didn't study for this test that much." Kou started, holding up his own exam paper marked with a grade of 95. "I was busy playing video games. This test was a lot like a video game, super easy."

"This is like a game to you?" Megawa asked angrily. "Why do you have to be so danm smart?!"

Megawa looked down at his paper, marked with a grade of 85. "Kou is the one person I don't want to get beaten by." Megawa stated.

"But an 85 is a good grade." Yumoto commented, noticing his friend's unhappiness.

* * *

"I heard another jewelry store was robbed right near here." A black haired boy contributed the conversation Yumoto and his friends were having during their lunch hour. "There's been a lot of robberies lately."

"Scary." Megawatt muttered in response to his friend's words.

"Yeah, but Battle Lover V has been catching the criminals behind it." Kou commented at his friend's statement.

"Who is that?" Yumoto asked, unaware of who the superhero was.

"He's really famous! He's a handsome suited-soldier of love and justice! On top of that, he's all over the news, everyone knows about him." Kou began to inform his friend. "There's been a lot of strange incidences lately, it's all in the news. You've got to stay in the loop if you want to keep yourself protected."

"You know, I can totally understand wanting to break into a jewelry store." The raven haired boy began to comment dreamily.

"Being surrounded by all of those beautiful sparking gems." Another brunette friend commented. "I see the appeal."

"Hey Megawa, you're mom owns a jewelry store. Doesn't she?" Yumoto asked his friend, remembering his friend's family business.

"Yeah actually." Megawa replied. "We actually began a huge sale yesterday. Now there are even a few pieces for sale that we can even afford."

"That's so cool." Yumoto said happily. "I've got to go check it out."

"Me too, Me too!" Megawa and Yumoto's other friends began to yell out, exhibiting their own interest.

* * *

"Wow, look at the crowd!" Yomoto cried, peering into the crowded store owned by his friend's mother.

"Ah Megawa, you've brought your friends here with you?" A red haired woman holding a megaphone turned to meet the face of Megawa and his friends. "Well come on in everyone, it's crowded in here but I'm sure you guys can find something you want. I'll even give you an extra discount since you are Megawa's friends."

"Mom had never had a sale like this before." Megawa commented as he looked over the crowd of eager shoppers in his mother's store. "She must be using a new business model or something."

"Come on in everyone!" Megawa's mother yelled into her megaphone to the shoppers around and inside the store. "Everything is on a super cheap discount!"

Megawa's mom began to laugh wickedly, low enough so that no one could hear her.

"I need more of that youthful energy." The woman muttered so that no one could hear her. "I must gather even more of it."

"Man, I wish I hadn't gotten a 30 on my test, now I can't get my parents to buy me anything; and I already used up my allowance for the month." Yumoto muttered, realizing he had no chance to take advantage of the situation he was currently in. "I'm getting rid of this test."

Yumoto began to crumple up the failed test paper Mr. Tawarayama had given him as he began to walk out of Megawa's mother's store.

"I'm going home." Yumoto proclaimed as he threw the wad of paper behind him.

"Hey blondie, that hurt!" Yumoto suddenly heard a voice speak from behind him. "Wow, only thirty points."

Yumoto looked behind him to see the source of the voice. It was a brown haired girl looking to be the same age as Yumoto. The person was dressed strangely, wearing a long black ballgown and a large pair of sunglasses.

"Looks like you need to study harder blondie." The stranger said as they threw the paper back at Yumoto.

"You…" Yumoto began to get angry at the stranger. "You need to mind your own business!"

"What is her deal, wearing a ballgown in the middle of the day like that?" Yumoto muttered as he walked away from the girl. "She's a snobby little jerk."

"Wow, what a huge jewelry store." The girl thought to herself once Yumoto was out of sight. "If any place has it, I bet it's there. The Silver Crystal."

* * *

"I don't want to go home with a test score like this." Yumoto thought as he continued on his route home. As he was close approaching the Kurotamayu bathhouse, the business his family ran, he noticed an advertisement for the popular new Battle Lover V video had seen quite a few of them as of late, their presence becoming as common as movie posters.

"Being Battle Lover V must be awesome." Yumoto commented as he stared at the poster. "You don't have to study, and you get to kick the butts of all the bad guys and get a bunch of respect."

As Yumoto was looking at the poster, the wombat from earlier approached the boy. The creature nudged the boy's leg as to get his attention.

"Oh, it's the pink wombat from this morning." Yumoto commented as he looked to see what was touching his leg. "How'd you find me?"

The creature did not answer Yumoto's question, instead it looked up into the boy's eyes, causing Yumoto to feel slightly creeped out.

"I should probably be going home now." Yumoto said quietly, thinking of an excuse to leave the wombat on it's own.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yumoto yelled as he entered his household.

"Wow Yumoto, you sure are coming late!" Mrs. Hakone greeted her son. "I was running errands when I ran into your friend Kou. He told me he got a 95 on today's test, how did you do?"

"That jerk Kou." Yumoto muttered as he hesitantly handed his mother his crumpled up paper.

"30 points?" Mrs. Hakone looked at the test she had received. "Yumoto!"

"If you're going to get scores like this, then don't even come home!" His mother yelled as she pushed her son outside of the house.

"What did you do now Yumoto?" The boy's other brother, Gora, looked up from the wood he was chopping as he heard his mother slam the door.

"Gora?" Yumoto looked towards his older brother.

"Did you get yourself kicked out again?" The adult man asked his younger brother. "You need to try better in school."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Yumoto commented. "I'm probably just gonna end up working at the family business anyway."

"Yumoto, that kind of attitude is why you keep getting kicked out." Gora replied to his brother's statment.

"Mom, let me in!" The younger boy looked back at the door, an idea forming in his mind.

"Battle Lover V kick!" The boy yelled, trying to kick the door only to end up injuring himself. "Ow! Mom, let me it!"

"Just be patient." Ms. Hokone muttered to herself as she covered her ears, trying to ignore the boy's pleas to come back inside. It wasn't very long until the woman ran out of willpower, not wanting Yumoto to drive away customers from their family's business.

"Fine, come in." Ms. Hokone opened the door, finally letting her younger son back inside their house.

* * *

A masked brunette haired woman stood outside the OSA-P jewelry store, investigating a suspicious feeling they were having about that night's events.

Inside the OSA-P jewelry store, the owner,Ms. Rui, was laughing maniacally while holding a strange glowing tube.

"I've gathered a great amount of energy." The woman said as she looked upon the device in her hands. "The stupid humans have no idea that my jewelry is stealing their energy, although the person I seek doesn't seem to be here."

"Mom?" Megawa opened the door from his family's house to their store.

The boy's face became overcome by fear as the woman turned to face the boy, her teeth transformed into sharp fangs and her eyes glowing an unnatural deep red.

* * *

"Mom didn't need to be so mad at me." Yumoto muttered to himself as he entered his room. "I don't want to do my homework."

"I guess taking a break wouldn't hurt." Yumoto thought as he walked to his bed, and prepared to take a long nap.

Once Yumoto fell asleep, he began to have a strange dream. He was inside the Battle Lover V video game, fighting against a dragon-like creature. Behind the monster was a small cage, inside was the strange pink wombat he had seen earlier that day.

"The wombat from earlier with the heart bald spot?" Yumoto asked as he noticed it in his dream. "What is it doing in my dream?"

The boy's dream was quickly interrupted as he felt something hit him in the head.

"Ow!" The blonde yelled as he sat up in his bed. "What was that for?"

"It's not a bald spot!" The creature yelled at the boy when he had noticed he had woken up. "It's a mark displaying my love of Earth."

"You can talk?" The boy was shocked at the wombat's action, since normally non-human creatures couldn't speak.

"I can speak, I'm not like the creatures that resemble me on this planet." The creature told the boy. "My name is not pronounceable in any of your languages on Earth, so you may call me Wombat. I have been looking for you Hokone Yumoto."

The boy looked upon the creature, Wombat, with shock as it continued to speak to him.

"Thank you for taking off that pesky bandage. It disabled my powers and disrupted the love I wanted to spread." Wombat continued his introduction. " I was happy I was able to find you. I was beginning to think I would never find you."

"Good night." Yumoto leaning back into his bed, trying to conclude that this experience he was having was a dream.

"This isn't a dream!" Wombat yelled at the boy who continued to convince himself he was dreaming. "Alright, I'll make you understand."

The wombat quickly used his power on the blonde, making a red bracelet appear on his wrist.

"What is this thing?" The boy questioned the wombat once the bracelet appeared on his wrist, closely examining it.

"There are many strange incidents occurring lately and your planet has no proper defenses against them." Wombat began to explain to the boy. "You have been chosen to be a guardian, to accept the mission you have been given. You must fight your enemies, find your allies and protect the moon's prince."

"Wombat, my bracelet is glowing!" The boy looked down at his wrist, the bright red gem beginning to brightly shine.

"Do you believe me now?" The wombat looked over at the boy. "Kiss your wrist and yell Love Making!"

"Love Making!" The blonde yelled, following the wombat's instructions. A strange light began to shine upon him as he felt himself transforming into an outfit not that much different than the one worn by the famous Battle Lover V.

"What is this?" Yumoto looked over his appearance curiously. The scepter in his hand began to blink, projecting Megawa's voice crying for help.

"This voice?" Yumoto commented as he analyzed the voice he was hearing. "This is Megawa's voice?"

"The evil is already here." Wombat said, analyzing their situation.

"Megawa's in danger!" Yumoto yelled at the alien creature. "We have to help him!"

* * *

"Help!" Megawa cried as he felt his "mother" grip her hands on his throat. "My mother is trying to kill me!"

"I am not your mother!" The creature responded to the boy's plea, turning from it's disguised form into it's real monstrous appearance. "You're mother is trapped in the basement. Now that you know my secret, I can't allow you to live."

"Get your hands off of Megawa this instant!" Yumoto yelled, running into the OSA-P jewelry store with Wombat lying on his head.

The masked brunette woman jumped through the window of the store while the monster was looking towards Yumoto, she hid behind a pillar wondering what the blonde was planning on doing.

"Who do you think you are?" The monster yelled as Yumoto, demanding to find out who dared to interfere with here plans.

"I'm…um…I'm…" Yumoto stuttered, unsure of what to call himself until he looked over at his loveracelet. "I am the handsome suited solider of light and justice, Battle Lover Scarlet!"

"Battle Lover Scarlet. I've never heard of you before." The creature responded to the boy's introduction. "My loyal minions who gave our ruler their energy, awaken and come forth."

The streets surrounding the store were suddenly filled with brainwashed people, each one of them with glowing red eyes and no expression on their faces.

"Kill this nuisance!" The monster commanded her army of minions.

One of the brainwashed citizens leapt at Yumoto before he could entirely realize what was going on. He quickly leapt out of her way, falling onto the ground and scraping his knee.

"What the hell is going on? Isn't this just a dream? " Yumoto yelled as he looked over his injured knee. "It hurts! My knee is really bleeding."

"What are you doing?" Wombat yelled at Scarlet as he tried to run from the evil minions seeking to hurt him. "You've got to fight them!"

"How do I fight them?" Scarlet screamed, unsure of what to do. "Why did this have to happen to me? I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Yumoto began to cry, failing to notice his scepter projecting his wailing and hurting the ears of the monster and her minions. "I just want to go home and cuddle something!"

"Are those supersonic waves?" The monster held her ears as the windows broke and she felt her body going limp.

"Stop crying Scarlet!" The masked ballgown-clad woman jumped onto the battle field. "Now is your chance!"

"Now Scarlet!" Wombat yelled at the boy "Use your scepter and yell out Love Attack!"

"Alright!" Yumoto yelled, gripping his scepter tightly and aiming at the monster. "Love Attack!"

A flying heart flew from the boy's scepter and towards the monster, it exploded on impact with the creature, causing the monster to scream and fade into dust.

"You did it, Scarlet!" Wombat yelled when the monster was finally gone.

"I didn't find the Legendary Silver Crystal like I wanted." Yumoto heard the voice of the mask woman say as he turned to face her. "But I did find something interesting."

The masked woman jumped out the window of the store and onto a nearby streetlight, preparing to leave the scene of the battle. Yumoto followed her as she left the store,and she turned to face him.

"My name is Ballgown Masquerade." The woman said as she leapt from the streetlight into the air. "I will remember you, Battle Lover Scarlet."

Yumoto began to blush as he watched the girl disappear, only for wombat to nudge his leg a few seconds later and bring him back to reality.

* * *

"Not bad at all, Battle Lover Scarlet." A blonde man commented, staring into a green crystal ball displaying an image of Battle Lover Scarlet. "I must soon get hold of the Legendary Silver Crystal, hopefully he won't get in the way."


End file.
